I Know The Truth
by This Time Its Personal
Summary: harry takes a short detour on his way back to the common room, only to let slip the secret he has being trying so hard to keep..... SLASH


**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own anything to do with thes two strapping young gents, or the wourld in which they live. Regardless of how much i wish it to be.**

**Pairings: Hp X Dm**

**Warning: If your easily upset, please leave.**

**I KNOW THE TRUTH.**

Harry found himself doing it again. This was the third time he had found himself perched in the owlrey, staring down at the magnificent sight that was the Slytherin Quidditch team. Harry had been having somewhat disturbing, yet seemingly unavoidable daydreams about a certain star player.

The sight of his white-blonde hair, even from this distance, was enough to excite Harry. Jumping from the ledge at which he was seated; Harry began his slow and thoughtful journey back to the Gryffindor common room. As he contemplated his thoughts and misguided feelings, his feet guided him automatically towards the common room.

He stopped abruptly on the fourth floor and hastened into the boys toilets. As he entered he scanned the room for any sign of movement or noise, and upon realising he was indeed alone, preceded into the furthest cubicle. He let out a long sigh then went on to remove his trousers and underwear.

He threw his head back and rested it on the back of the toilet as he reached down and wrapped his hands around his now fully erect penis. He stared, glass-eyed, at the cubicle door as he slowly and calmly stroked his manhood. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as he started to imagine what it would be like…

…He could feel his hot breath against his neck, the harsh yet so pleasant grip around his balls. He moved in to kiss his lover; they entwined and locked lips as though it was second nature. If anyone were to see them now, they would never assume this was a first experience for the two men. The aura that they emitted made them seem so in love, so aroused and so connected, that anyone around them would get off just from their energy.

But nobody could see them, they were completely alone. That's how they wanted it to stay. Harry reached out and ripped the shirt straight from his lovers back. A topless Harry was forced against the wall as two hot hands scratched their way down his chest, pulling down his trousers exposing him, completely. Harrys' hot, throbbing erection was thrust deep into his partners' mouth, who was now making small circular motions on Harrys' head with his tongue. Harry could feel himself breathing deeper and deeper as the pleasure he received became gradually more intense.

A bead of sweat dripped slowly down his forehead and dripped precariously onto his shaft, only to be lapped up hurriedly by his passionate lover. He could feel it, working its way slowly along his shaft, with every suck, with every stroke, he was closer and closer to climax. His partner was groaning in pleasure as he swallowed Harrys' dick, time after time, loving the taste left in his mouth. Harrys' mouth opened wide, as though he would let out a long, passionate moan yet no noise escaped him. He looked down at his companion, and placed his hands on the back of his neck. Harry pushed him faster and deeper with every pump; he could really feel it now.

He could no longer stop himself, he was rapidly losing control. His long moans and deep grunts of pleasure were coming more and more as he approached climax. He glanced down and soaked in everything. He relished the fact of who had their mouth wrapped so pleasurably around his cock. The thought of this boy doing this to him only increased his arousal. That was it, he was finally there. He could feel ecstasy flowing through him, like warm butterbeer. He took in a sharp breath and…

…"Draco!" the word shot from his mouth so suddenly and unexpectedly, like a gunshot through a crowd of people. Harry slowly came down from his sexual high a regained his senses. He looked around at his feet and saw the pool of come he had left. He wiped it up then re-dressed hurriedly as though he felt sickened by what he just did. He opened the cubicle door and hurried to wash his hands.

He wasn't even aware of another presence in the room until a resonant cough sounded from behind him, and Malfoy came out of the cubicle next to where had had just masturbated. Harry froze and stared into Malfoys' eyes with a mixture of desire and fear. Malfoy strode past him with a malicious grin spreading across his face. Harrys' eyes followed him as though he could do nothing else. As Malfoy turned on his heel to leave, he glanced at Harry and waved his wand. Harry, transfixed stared at the blazing letters before his eyes.

'**I KNOW THE TRUTH'.**


End file.
